


I Took a Risk

by pumpkinscript



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, John Watson - Freeform, M/M, One-Shot, Risk-taking, Sherlock Holmes - Freeform, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 22:20:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20071516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pumpkinscript/pseuds/pumpkinscript
Summary: “Sherlock?""I'm sad because..." he paused. "I'm sad because I think I love someone.""What?!" John practically yelped. He said quieter, "what?""John," Sherlock said again, "I think I love someone."





	I Took a Risk

"John!"

Sherlock's voice floated up through the floorboards and woke John Watson up once again. 

"Sherlock, what in the name of everything holy do you need?" John yelled back. 

"I cannot sleep." The feeble voice reached John's ears and he got up and descended the stairs and burst into Sherlock's room. 

"What? You can't sleep? Well I can't sleep either! Do you want to know why?!"

Sherlock slunk back into the covers, shielding himself from John's yells of anger and annoyance. 

"Because some bloody flat mate of mine won't stop complaining!!"

"I'm sorry, John."

John sighed. "God, Sherlock what can I do to help you fall asleep?"

"Can you just sit next to me for a while?"

Sherlock heard another sigh and the mattress depressed to his immediate right where John had sat down. 

"You're never this shaken," John said, his voice quieted now. "Is there something wrong?"

"No," Sherlock said quickly. He wasn't used to sharing or even having feelings. He bottled them all up usually so he didn't have to deal with them. 

"You're bothered. I'm your friend; I can tell."

"I'm not bothered."

"Yes, you are. You don't have to tell me why but I know you are."

Sherlock was the one who sighed this time, and John heard him mumble something. 

"What?"

"I said I'm sad," Sherlock repeated, louder this time. 

"About what?"

"I don't know."

"How could you not know?"

"I don't know."

"Oh god, Sherlock." 

John sighed, puzzled. Sherlock had never been sad before; to his knowledge. Sherlock wasn't the type to get sad. Something was really bothering him, whether Sherlock cared to admit it or not. 

"John," a small voice came from the covers. 

"Sherlock?"

"I'm sad because..." he paused. "I'm sad because I think I love someone."

"What?!" John practically yelped. He said quieter, "what?"

"John," Sherlock said again, "I think I love someone."

"Sherlock Holmes," John started, "the great stoic in love with someone? Sherlock, how could that be a bad thing?"

"I don't know if they love me back!" Sherlock said back quickly. 

"Love is about taking risks for the person you love, Sherlock," John said. "You have to ask them how they feel about you. Let's practice; Sherlock, how do you feel about me?"

"I love you."

"See?" John said as-a-matter-of-factly. "Easy. That wasn't so hard now, was it? Just find the person you think you love, tell them exactly how you feel, and if they feel the same, then they'll respond well. If they don't, then that's just a risk taken and an outcome you didn't want to happen but you know, Sherlock, sometimes things don't work out as well as we want them to. That's why asking someone out is about taking that risk, to show someone they're worth risking yourself for and—"

John's paragraph was cut off when Sherlock suddenly sat up and pressed his lips to John's. 

After a second, Sherlock drew back. 

"I took a risk."

**Author's Note:**

> You can also find my works on my Wattpad page @pumpkinscript


End file.
